Courage
by UsagiAliKun
Summary: She's in love with him. They go to the same school, and they even have some of the same classes with him. It should be easy for them to become a couple. The only problem is... he doesn't know she even exits. So, will Zoey finally have the courage to tell Atemu she has feelings for him? Or will she sit in the dark and let some one else have him?


Me: Hey guys! I know I need to update The New Girl, but this is a birthday present for Zoey. In real life she's in love with him also. That is why she asked me to write her a One-Shot for her. I hope you enjoy it!~

Heba: *pouts* I don't get to be with Ate'

Me: Boo hoo Heba. It's only a one-shot.

Okay, I'm just going to be blunt. I'm in love with him. Hopelessly in love. His name is Atemu. My name is Zoey. Zoey Ward. I wish it was Zoey Sennen. We would be together, but Anzu has to get in the way all the time. Another reason is that I don't have enough courage to tell him that I like him. Pathetic isn't it. He's a senior, and I'm a junior. The greatest part is that he doesn't know I exist.

But that is all going to change today. Today I'm going to talk to him. If I don't like pass out first because of nervousness. Oh my glob, I just saw him. He's so cute with his tri-colored spiky hair. Here we go. I started to walk over to him, but I got stopped by the school slut, Anzu. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Atemu. Damn! I was so close, too!

"What do you think you're doing?" Anzu question me.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered back.

That got her off guard. Good.

"Look-" she was cut off by another voice.

"Anzu, who are you talking to?" Atemu asked.

"Just no one," she said quickly.

"I don't think she's a nobody," he turned to me,"What is your name, little flower?" Oh my gosh I can't believe THE Atemu is talking to me.

"It's Zoey."

"That's a beautiful name," he held his hand out. So, I put my hand in his and he kissed the back of my hand. He's such a charmer.

"Th-Thank you." Damn my stuttering.

"You are very welcome."

Then, the bell rang.

"Time for lunch," Anzu said a little too cheerfully.

"Oh that reminds me. Would you like to have lunch with me, Zoey?" Atemu asked ME.

"I'd love to."

"Great. Meet me on the roof," he said that and then he winked at me. He winked at ME!

I went to go get in line to get food, and I just happened to run into my best friends, Cami and Erin.

"So, are you gonna be the future Mrs. Sennen yet?" Cami teased me.

"No, not yet."

"I keep telling you to go up to him and be like, 'I like you, wanna go out?' It's that simple," Erin said like nothing.

"Yeah, but you got turned down by Micah," I countered back. She glared at me.

"Oh shut up. Anywho, where are we sitting today?"

"Sorry guys, but I'm having lunch with Atemu today," I smirked at them.

"Well, well, well, we have a sly dog here now don't we," Cami countered.

"It's not like that. We're just having lunch."

"Well, I guess me and Cami will just have to sit with Madisen, Micah, and Kaci," Erin overly exaggerated.

"It won't be that bad," I said.

"I know I'm just messing ya."

When I got my tray I waved to my friends, and they wished me luck. I was walking up the steps of the staircase when I saw Atemu at the top. I went up faster to catch up with him. Once I got to the top Atemu greeted me with a warm smile. We sat on the floor of the roof, and we ate and talked.

"Thanks for taking me up here, Atemu."

"Thank you for coming," he winked again.

God help me with his winks. We stood up and enjoyed the peacefulness of the quiet roof. I went over to the railing and looked over the slightly busy city.

"You think we should head back?" I asked all of a sudden.

"No! I mean we got plenty of time," he said quickly. Okay, that was weird.

"Okay. I like it up here anyways," I smiled. His face turned little red I think. It's hard to tell with his perfectly tan skin. I swear it's like the color of caramel or something like that.

"It's always nice like this." He scooted closer a little. As time went on we just stayed on top of the roof. It was silent until Atemu spoke again.

"I gotta tell you something, Zoey. You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met." I blushed at that.

"I can say the same about you, Atemu."

He looked at me, grasped my hands in his, and told me:

"Zoey, I know I've only known you for almost a day, but I really like you." Did I really just hear that? "Zoey, are you okay? You're spacing out on me," Atemu said worry filling his voice.

"I'm more than okay. Atemu, I really like you, too. At first, I was too afraid to tell you, but now I don't care." He smiled.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked me with a cheeky chin.

"Of course I would!" I said happily.

He put his arms around my waist, leaned down, and kissed me. It was like the best thing I have ever felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He tasted like that spice you could never get enough of. But then we had to break apart to breathe. After that, it lead to another kiss and another and another to the point where tongue was involved.

When the final bell rang we went back down to the lockers. I got my stuff and waited for him to get his. His locker is possibly the messiest thing I have seen in my life. And that's saying something. Have you seen Erin's room? Anyways, he laughed when he saw my face at his god awful locker. We walked outside, and he asked if he could walk me home. I laughed a little and said yes. We walked to my ordinary house and stopped.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I said.

"Yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow," Atemu said and kissed my head.

God, I feel like I'm on cloud 9. No, no even higher than that like I'm on cloud 18 or something. Ah, life is so good right now.

~Atemu's Graduation~

I was fixing Atemu's cap when he just threw to the ground.

"It's not gonna work to work, Zoey," he said pouting.

"Yeah it will if you just let me fix it." I picked it back up, dusted it off, and starting to fix it again. Then, he kissed me.

"Thanks, love," he smiled. I pouted.

"School is going to be no fun now."

"Aw. You'll survive. I'll pick you everyday."

"It won't be the same though."

He kissed my head.

"You just got one more year. Keep that in mind. I'll be making a countdown til your graduation."

"Speaking out of graduation, you need to get out there."

"So eager to get rid of me?" he teased.

"No, you need to get that piece of paper that says you graduated."

He smiled and told me to sit in the front row. Don't have to tell me twice. The past four months me and Atemu have still been together. It had been awesome except for some teasing from my friends. I looked for a spot and sat down.

When it started I droned out everyone except for Atemu. They called his name, and he was officially graduated. At the end they threw their caps into the air. Then, everyone scattered. It was hard to find Atemu, but I did it. I hugged him and congratulated him. Then, there was a party. After that we went home. I gave him a good night kiss and went to bed. I couldn't imagine my life without Atemu. And I don't want to think about it, either. I just wanna grow old with him. We'll have three kids, too. I mean it, too. I swear it.

Me: Well I hoped you liked it. See you next time!


End file.
